This invention relates to take-up reels for roll film and the like and, more particularly, it is concerned with take-up reels for use in roll-type microfilm projection equipment, such as readers and reader-printers. In the case of microfilm readers and reader-printers, certain of the lines of equipment utilize roll film having special leaders for cooperation with specialized take-up reel designs. Generally, the mating features of these reels and film leaders are customized by each manufacturer are intended to facilitate threading and minimize transfer time when switching between reels. In many instances a current user already has a library containing numerous different types of roll film and leaders, each being intended to function with a special mating take-up reel design.
There is a need for a universal take-up reel which is compatible with the various different leaders on the existing roll films in current libraries. In addition it is desirable that any such universal take-up reel offer the feature of convenient threading and release for simplifying the loading and unloading of each reel to be scanned.